Turning Page
by Naurora
Summary: Delapan tahun menikah membuat Hermione Granger harus bertahan atas pernikahannya. Draco Malfoy adalah pria keras yang tidak menginginkan komitmen, pria yang ingin bebas dan pria yang sangat membenci Granger Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Draco baru sadar bahwa apa yang selama ini dia lakukan pada Hermione adalah sesuatu yang salah.


Hello. Rora, there! Well, I just wanna say: Enjoy reading, guys!

* * *

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

Turning Page

byBee

Chapter 1

"Prologue"

Yang aku tahu, pernikahan adalah sebuah kebersamaan dan persahabatan. Hidup bersama, bekerjasama, membantu satu sama lain, saling menyayangi, memberi dukungan, saran, nasihat, sebuah ciuman, pelukan, kehangatan, sentuhan, kejujuran dan tak ada yang lebih penting kecuali mementingkan kepentingan pasangannya.

Pada umumnya, pernikahan akan terjadi pada mereka yang saling mencintai. Pada mereka yang mampu memberi dan menerima. Pada mereka yang menginginkan sebuah ikatan. Sebuah komitmen dan kebahagiaan.

Harry menikahi Ginny lima tahun yang lalu, sekarang mereka telah memiliki James dan bayi Albus. Mereka hidup dengan penuh tawa, senyuman, kehangatan, berbagi dan penuh cinta. Walaupun dulu Harry pernah hidup dalam ketakutan dan kepedihan: Kehilangan orangtua dan ayah baptisnya. Tapi Merlin telah membayar itu semua dengan kebahagiaan. Mereka adalah keluarga yang sangat sempurna. Amat sempurna. Membuat aku tersenyum iri sejujurnya.

Ron Weasley, mantan kekasihku yang menikah dengan gadis Slytherin, Pasy Parkinson. Well, aneh bukan? Tapi begitulah kenyataan. Mungkin, Tuhan menciptakan cinta untuk dibutakan dan membutakan. Membuat kita lupa akan dunia yang sebenarnya. Begitulah bagi Ron. Atau mungkin juga bagiku.

Aku telah menikah. Tapi aku tidak terlihat seperti itu. Aku tidak bersama dengan suamiku ketika pergi kemanapun, atau tidak memakai cincin pernikahan sebagai simbol bahwa aku telah di miliki oleh pria lain. Aku bebas. Walau sebenarnya aku begitu sakit.

"_God, I was in pain." _Aku selalu berdoa pada Tuhan—atau mungkin mengeluh—ketika aku tidak mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya seorang istri dapatkan. Sebuah kasih sayang, ketulusan, kejujuran, kehangatan, pelukan, ciuman, sentuhan dan cinta. Itu semua tidak pernah aku dapatkan darinya.

Delapan tahun aku bertahan. Delapan tahun aku menahan gelembung udara yang terasa begitu sesak di dadaku. Aku hanya harus menunggu. Sampai gelembung itu meledak dan menghancurkanku dari dalam. Itu menyakitkan. Tapi aku tak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun tentang hal ini. Hanya aku dan Tuhan yang tahu. Walaupun, sejujurnya, aku ingin Draco mengetahuinya. Aku ingin berteriak padanya bahwa aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Aku ingin keluar dari kehiduapannya.

Tapi aku tidak bisa.

Dunia sihir sangat berbeda dengan dunia muggle. Ketika kami menikah, kami akan terikat untuk selamanya. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kami kecuali kematian. Yeah, itu sebabnya mengapa aku masih bertahan. Pernikahan kami untuk selamanya. Selamanya.

Well, kami menikah pada tahun ketujuh dimana perang Hogwarts telah berakhir. Ketika Hogwarts akhirnya di bangun kembali, ketika anak-anak mulai kembali untuk bersekolah, ketika aku di percaya untuk menjadi ketua murid, kertika aku harus berbagi ruang dengan Malfoy, ketika aku kehilangan keperawananku setelah pesta dansa kelulusan, ketika aku hamil, ketika keluarga Malfoy dan keluargaku mendesak kami agar cepat menikah, ketika kami mengucap sebuah ikrar, ketika kami tidak bisa di pisahkan. Ketika itu untuk selamanya.

Aku keguguran.

Well, kandunganku baru berumur enam bulan dan pekerjaanku sangat banyak waktu itu. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol waktuku sehingga menyebabkan pendarahan yang hebat dan aku harus kehilangan bayiku. Mum, dad serta keluarga Malfoy—yang sangat antusias tentang kehamilanku—mengatakan bahwa, ada kesempatan kedua dimana aku bisa mempunyai anak lagi, dimana aku bisa memberikan keturunan untuk keluarga Malfoy—untuk mewarisi kekayaan Draco nantinya. Tapi kami tidak melakukannya.

Seolah-olah kami buta dan tuli.

Selama ini semuanya semakin memburuk. Sangat buruk seterlah Lucius meninggal yang di ikuti oleh kedua orang tuaku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Draco semakin menjauh, membuat aku tak dapat meraihnya kembali. Membuat aku terlepas dari pinggiran dan terjatuh ke dasar.

Tapi aku tak perduli.

Sama seperti Draco yang tak pernah memperdulikanku. Well, yang aku tahu, kehamilanku lah alasan mengapa dia begitu membenciku. Hal itu membuatku ingin tertawa: dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Draco tidak tahu bahwa aku lebih hancur darinya, bahwa aku benar-benar tersiksa—lebih dari apa yang dia rasakan—tapi aku masih bisa memaafkannya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Perasaan itu datang begitu saja. Aneh bukan?

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan kami yang ke delapan. Tidak ada perayaan. Tidak untuk saling mengingat. Well, sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kami—atau mungkin aku—berpura-pura bersikap seperti hari ini tidak pernah ada, atau menghilang begitu saja. Bahkan mungkin Draco tidak mengingatnya. Well, apa yang dia pedulikan tentangku? Tentang kami? Aku pikir tidak ada.

Terkadang aku berpikir, sampai kapan aku harus bertahan pada pernikahan yang sangat hambar seperti ini? Kapan Draco akan berubah? Kapan dia akan menganggapku ada? Kapan dia akan menatapku seperti yang selalu dia lakukan pada tahun ketujuh? Kapan dia akan menyentuhku lagi seperti malam itu? Kapan? Kapan? Kapan? Kapan!

Mungkin hanya kesabaran yang bisa menjawabnya.

Well, who knows?

ooo

To be continued

* * *

**Thank you for my readers. I hope your enjoying my fic and tell me what you think about this chapter...**

**Faithfully, Ro.**


End file.
